A bench grinder is a machine found in many metal working shops and home workshops. This type of machine, often used for sharpening hand tools, has a rotating wheel with an abrasive grinding surface for removing material from the tool for forming an edge or surface. To sharpen drill bits, however, a specialized sharpening machine is often used in order to grind an edge on the drill bit with an angle suitable for drilling, however these machines are generally very expensive. The present invention features a drill bit sharpening system using a typical bench grinder with a removable table for refurbishing a dull or broken drill bit.